


Asylum

by NotAfraid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, Past Abuse, Psychiatry-AU, Some humour, Triggers, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAfraid/pseuds/NotAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...to be honest the Avengers are pretty much psychological train-wrecks.<br/>Like...yeah.<br/>S.H.I.E.L.D.=Sanatorium for Hopeless Idiots Eggheads Losers and complete Dicks<br/>I´m going to work on a better one fear not.</p><p>Also this could be triggering, if it startles someone please don´t read it. If someone struggles with mental health problems, I always have an open ear and also some experience and tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Tesseract is a drug, because wow, that makes sort of sense and it begins with Loki and Clint.

„Don´t bother, he´s completely high on tesseract.“  
The owner of the voice exhaled through his nose, as if there was something amusing about what he just said.  
“We have two Tesseract patients right now...the increase is horrific."

Loki was lying on a cot, listening to every word, without moving a muscle. He let out a slightly deeper breath, the closest he got to actually sighing annoyed.  
He felt as if he was a marble statue, cold, rigid and unmoved, far away from everything that was happening around him. It felt wonderful.

“Tesseract?” Loki didn´t know there was a second person in the room to increase his level of annoyance, but apparently- “I´ve heard this quite often in the last weeks…is it dangerous?” 

“Oh it is,“ The other assured. “It´s a mind controlling drug messes with you…badly. This guy-“  
He patted the mattress on which Loki was lying.  
“This guy did horrible things and will be so shocked when he regains his mind…” He sighed. “It´s a tragedy, he´s so young…"  
Loki listened closely…his mind was clear and the words changed nothing in him.  
He didn´t regret a thing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clint´s head was throbbing and it got even worse when he opened his eyes- too bright, cold lights were stabbing him and with a whimper he turned his head away.  
His body naturally wanted to follow the movement but a firm grasp around both of his wrists kept him from turning his upper body.  
There was a short moment of disbelief, followed by bright panic cutting through the fog that was floating around him.

Trapped…he was trapped. He began to struggle against the leather bonds that were holding his wrists down, but they didn´t loosen one bit, only his arms grew weak and his wrists started to ache.  
Tears gathered in his aching eyes and the panic became almost unbearable, when he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye.  
Quickly he turned his head, to see, help- he needed help, please…

The first thing he saw was a dash of red framing a high held head, then a pair of serious eyes checking the room- they focused on Clint and the person stopped moving. A girl. It was a younf gir.

Clint´s mouth opened for a silent plea and his fingers twitched helplessly.  
Nothing. She was looking at him for a few seconds, before something tugged on the corners of her lips. Whether it was a hint of a soft smile, or the beginning of a cruel smirk…he did not know.

Neverthless Clint kept staring at her with fear and hope as if she alone would decide what was going to happen to him.

“Help.” He didn´t hear his voice, everything was silent.  
Help. The forbidden word. 

Nausea crept up in him, when the girl walked over to him, gracefully.  
Talk...he wanted to talk...but how could he with his hands bound and his own voice not available to him?

 

She stopped in front of the cot and he stared up at her…she was so high up, way too high for him to ever reach.  
The girl extended her hand and slowly pressed a finger against one of the dark bruises around his cheek, with an almost clinically curious expression.

Clint didn´t even flinch at the reawoken pain, only his eyes widened and a he gasped silently.  
He was searching for a motive in her gaze, a motive, an emotion…anything.  
But her pretty eyes didn´t reveal a thing, as if the girl in front of him have had to learn control over her features in order to survive.  
Anything could be happening inside of her brain, he didn´t know, he wasn´t safe, he needed to escape…

Her fine hand moved again, this time to rest on his arm and Clint noticed that he had started to struggle against the bonds again, when his muscles started to relax.  
She would not hurt him, she would not hurt him, no no, she wouldn´t…

The girl sat calmly for at least a few minutes, just looking at him and resting her hand on his arm.  
Slowly he began to feel calm again, not the leaden tiredness from before, it was more like...water that began to calm down after someone threw a stone in it.

The atmosphere was broken, when Clint saw the door open again.  
Suddeny the soft hand moved from his arm and just a few seconds later he wasn´t sure if it has ever been there.

A woman entered the room, making a gesture to the red-haired girl. Clint frowned as he tried to read from her moving lips: "Romanoff. Out."  
Clint didn´t know what he expected, still he was surprised when the girl left without another word, or even a glance in his direction.

The woman instead walked up to him, picking up the hearing aids and regardless Clints visible flinching she put them in his ears, not very gentle like someone who was used to having to work effectively. 

"Can you hear me?"

The sound again...he already missed the peaceful silence.

The woman didn´t seem like she cared too much about disturbing him instead she stared expectantly at him until he nodded.  
After this confirmation, she pulled up a chair and sat down on it.

"My name is Miss Maria Hill, let me explain a few things to you..."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be about Tony and Steve.


End file.
